bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XiaolongNinja
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the shikai and bankai are allways similar. page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 04:48, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Removing thing from Talk Pages here at Bleach Wiki it is against our policies to remove posts that are not considered abuse. We archive things when they get too large. So that there's a record of discussion. Don't remove even Closed discussion. Thank you. :I'm Yyp, another member of the team here at Bleach Wiki. Regarding your deletion of talk page posts, I'm sorry, but your two talk page posts (here and here), are not considered harassment (and I can see nothing there that would warrant even considering if it is such). Therefore it will not be deleted. It will in time be archived but that is all. Regards, 09:42, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I also would not consider anything you have said here to be harassment. It is ok to have an opinion about things and to question things and I actively encourage people to my life to do so. Your post on Bambietta's talk page resulted in it being altered despite my disagreement on the matter but I was looking at her Plot section and you were looking at her Personality section. Abuse is directly attacking someone and deliberating insulting them which you have never done here. Yes you may have allowed your own...point of view influence some posts but in regards to the single topic it was involved it I shut it down before it became an intense heated battle as its something people can feel strongly about and I don't want anyone offended. IF you do want to delete the thread you can but I felt it easier to have it there for reference point. :::I wouldn't be in favour of deleting the thread as the points made are relevant to the discussion and it would be handy to refer people to it in future if the issue arises again. 10:32, September 26, 2017 (UTC)